


AlL uP aNd SmIlIn' AnD sHiT

by Alieen_Kar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Dave Strider (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alieen_Kar/pseuds/Alieen_Kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro gives Gamzee a happy little gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	AlL uP aNd SmIlIn' AnD sHiT

**Author's Note:**

> \---{Cute little thing I did with a friend of mine that I wanted to post. Enjoy!}---  
> ~Alieen Kar  
> PCHOOOOOOOO~!

Bro: Oh hey little man  
Bro: Here you go *gives happy meal*  
Gamzee Makara: Uh, ThAnKs BrO!  
Bro: Your welcome man *ruffles hair*  
Gamzee Makara: AwWw LoOk At ThAt, ThE bOx Is AlL uP aNd SmIlIn' AnD sHiT!  
Gamzee Makara: IsNt tHaT MoThErFuCkIn' CuTe aS ShIt  
Bro: It comes with a juice some chicken nuggets and some fries and a toy  
Gamzee Makara: ThAnKs uH... bRoBrO? *i look at you with an apologetic smile*  
Bro: You got it bro *hold up thumb*  
Gamzee Makara: *i smile a bit, munching on a chicken nugget as i sit by your feel*  
Bro: So little man how is it  
Gamzee Makara: ItS AlL Up aNd 10 KiNdS A GoOd mOtHeRfUcKeR!  
Bro: Man you know it  
Gamzee Makara: ThAt lIl fUcKeR DaVe aInT ArOuNd... Is hE?  
Bro: Na bro daves at johns house or something  
Gamzee Makara: DoNt wAnT HiM StEaLiNg mY NuGgEtS AnD My sMiLeY BoX  
Bro: Bro I got a backpack full of them *shows backpack full of happy meals*  
Gamzee Makara: ThAtS A MiRiClE FrOm tHe mOtHeRfUcKiN MeSsIaHs!  
Bro: Bro I got them and I'm giving them to people  
Bro: Think of this as a present  
Gamzee Makara: YoUrE A MoThErFuCkInG MiRiClE BrOtHeR... i lIkE YoU  
Bro: Better go little bro have to give them to other people before they get cold  
Bro: See ya later  
Gamzee Makara: AlRiGhT BrObRo!!!  
Gamzee Makara: ByE!!!


End file.
